1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate, to a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, an electro-optical device in which a functional layer made of a functional material is disposed between a pair of electrodes has been developed. In this case, in order to pattern the functional material, a liquid droplet discharge method in which the functional material, such as an organic fluorescent material, is made as ink and the resultant ink (composition) is discharged onto a base substrate is adopted. In particular, an organic electroluminescent (EL) device in which an organic light emitting material is used as the functional material has been developed.
As the method of patterning the above-described functional material, a method is adopted in which a partition wall is formed around a pixel electrode, made of ITO, formed on the base substrate, the pixel electrode and a part of the partition wall adjacent to the pixel electrode are subjected to a lyophilic treatment, the remainder of the partition wall is subjected to a liquid repellency treatment, and the ink containing the material for the functional layer is discharged and dried to form the functional layer on the pixel electrode. Specifically, there is known a method in which a liquid droplet discharge head having a nozzle array in which a plurality of nozzles are arranged in a subscanning direction is used. According to this method, when the liquid droplet discharge head is scanned in a main scanning direction with respect to a substrate, the ink is discharged from the nozzles, such that the functional layer is formed on the pixel electrode. In this method, the liquid droplets in micro order can be arranged on pixel regions. In view of utilization efficiency of the material, the liquid droplet discharge method is effective as compared to a spin coating method or the like.
However, in a peripheral portion from a display region having the pixel regions, the partial pressure of solvent molecules evaporated from a base substrate tends to be smaller than that in a central portion of the display region. If such a phenomenon occurs, the evaporation speed of the solvent in the peripheral portion is much faster. As a result, irregularity in film thickness of the functional layer may occur in the electro-optical device. In the electro-optical device having such irregularity in film thickness, electro-optical characteristics are degraded. Further, when the electro-optical device is used in a display device or the like, display irregularity may occur. Therefore, in order to solve this problem, for example, a technique is disclosed, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-252083.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-252083, a dummy region, which is not for display, is formed outside the peripheral portion and the same ink as that of the functional layer is coated on the dummy region. Accordingly, irregularity in film thickness of the central portion and the peripheral portion of the display region is prevented or suppressed from being caused. However, even when the dummy region is formed and, like the display region, the ink is coated on the dummy region, irregularity in film thickness may not be dissolved sufficiently. That is, even when the ink is coated on the dummy region, in the peripheral portion of the display region, the solvent may be dried faster than in the central portion. Accordingly, irregularity in film thickness may not be prevented from occurring.